disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Rainforest
The Lost Rainforest is the 41st episode of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes. Summary When Loretta finds a secret wall in the library, the Disney Junior Club goes in search of the Dragons of Pyrrhia. Plot This episode begins with Loretta sleeping in the library. When a clock chimes, she wakes up with a start, and to her surprise, its already 10:00! She figures that she was so tired that after school when she was doing her homework, she fell asleep! Loretta puts all of her stuff in her backpack, and tries to unlock the library door. But she finds it locked! After a while Loretta gives up on the door and tries to find a good place to get comfortable to wait for school tomorrow. As she leans against a wall to stable herself, it slides! Loretta slides the door open and it turns out that there is a secret passageway in the door! She goes inside of it, and she sees scrolls. She picks up a scroll and reads it. It was a history of the island of Pyrrhia not far off from Disney Junior Island! To Loretta's surprise dragons lived on the island! The next day after school, Loretta shows the Disney Junior Club the scroll that she picked up and suggests that they could try to find Pyrrhia. Kwazii agrees right away, and so does Captain Jake. Sofia and Amaya say that they need to pack first. Loretta says that since tomorrow is Saturday, they can search for Pyrrhia then. The Disney Junior Club agrees and can't wait until tomorrow. The next day, the Disney Junior Club are getting on the Gup-TD to look for Pyrrhia. Once they are offshore, Connor asks Loretta why anybody hasn’t found Pyrrhia before. Loretta says that in the scroll she read, Pyrrhia had a cloaking shield. Then out of nowhere, a huge storm came out and tipped the Gup - TD over! The next day on the sandy shores of some beach, the DJC is just getting up. The spit out mouthful's of sand, water, and a small fish somehow got into Greg's mouth. As they regain their senses, Greg notices that their on a beach! He tells Loretta and soon, the Disney junior Club starts walking inland of the island. They soon come to what seems to be a jungle. They see a large flock of small blue birds up ahead, and Loretta identifies them as Spix Macaws. She tells the DJC that on Earth, the birds were smuggled out of the wild for their blue color. Then Kwazii feels a sharp poke in his side and says that something stung him. The same thing happens to Captain Jake and Sofia! Amaya then suggests that something or someone is trying to poison the club. Conner then says to the jungle that the enemies should come out and fight face to face. Then out of the bushes, a small dragon comes out. Soon, more than 1,000 dragons have come out of the treetops and bushes. Then Connor was amazed that they found some dragons. Loretta explains that these dragons are RainWings. They are supposedly very lazy and only eat fruit and meat when they feel like it. They think that eating meat is too much a waste of energy. They sleep all day and love to sunbathe. She also says that Conner can't call them dragons. Dragons eight years old and older can be called dragons, and are adults. Dragons seven years old and younger are called dragonets, and they are babies. Also, they don't guard their hatcheries where the eggs are kept, and don't even know who their parents are! A small dragonet flies down from the trees and lands in front of the Disney Junior Club. The dragonet reveals herself as Anaconda, and she welcomes the DJC to the jungles of Pyrrhia. Anaconda shows them around while the other RainWings continue with their daily routine. After a while, Anaconda says that Loretta is special, and that she has the power to turn into a RainWing! Loretta tries to change and suceeds! She can turn into a lime green RainWing! Greg has the courage to ask Anaconda who and where their queen is. Anaconda says that their queen is Queen Banana. Loretta then asks if they can meet her. Anaconda says yes and that she'll take them to her palace. As Loretta and Anaconda take the Disney Junior Club on their backs, they find that the palace is empty. Anaconda is worried because this is Queen Banana 's sunbathing time, and she never misses it because she has the best sunning spot. As they walk inside, Loretta asks one of Queen Banana's knights that's walking through the corridor. The knight calmly says that Queen Banana died about a month ago and that nobody bothered to tell the RainWings because somebody would offer to be queen soon. Anaconda is shocked to find out, and then asks Loretta if she would like to be queen. Loretta asks Anaconda if she wants to do it because she knows the RainWing code. Anaconda says its too much work, and so Loretta accepts. The knight puts Queen Banana's crown on Loretta's head, and Loretta says that she'll stay here for the remainder of the weekend, then come back for school on Monday. The group agrees and says goodbye but not before singing a song about how they love the jungle, ending the episode. Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes that need images Category:Complete episodes Category:Part One of the Stories Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes based on books Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Inspirations Category:Carolinecat1’s episodes